Matin d'Hiver
by SisYa-wa
Summary: -Défi proposé par Dracodemon ! Deux saisons, deux cœurs. Une déclaration et un matin d'hiver. (Romance, Fluff/TerrAqua)


_Note :_ Bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS TerrAqua sur le thème "Hiver" proposé par Dracodemon. Je vous souhaite à tous un bel hiver, mes pensées vont aux victimes du 13 novembre de l'année dernière. Un an déjà. En espérant que ce petit texte très fleur bleue vous plaise, je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire quelque chose de triste. Gros bisous, Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

 **Matin d'Hiver**

C'était un matin d'hiver, je m'en souviens très bien. Le ciel était d'un bleu violent pour le regard et de nombreuses fleurs avaient gelées la veille. On voyait dans la rue les gens emmitouflés dans leurs fourrures avec de drôles de cache-nez. Des noirs, des gris, des verts. Quand on marchait sur les trottoirs la neige épaisse crissait sous les semelles, à la fois dure et douce comme une pâte de cristal mastiquée, un peu à la manière des débris de verre qu'on fait tomber par hasard dans les cuisines sans s'en apercevoir et qui nous rentrent dans la plante des pieds.

Le long de la grande rue en face du parc, il y avait les vitrines et le frisson d'excitation des enfants. J'aime cet ensemble de lumière et de couleurs si unique qu'on en viendrait presque à les confondre, à ne plus voir les joues rondes et rouges que comme des boules de sapin, ou l'étincelle qui brille au fond des yeux comme de petites comètes, de drôles d'étoiles. On pose un regard curieux sur la masse métamorphe, sur les doigts qui se lèvent vers les jouets de manière insatiable, sur ces dents comme des perles qui mordent dans les pâtisseries sucrées. Tout le monde porte du noir mais chacun se resserre contre l'épaule des autres, espérant agripper, grappiller, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la chaleur de ces inconnus dont le cœur luit doucement à l'approche des fêtes, peut-être parce qu'ils sont un peu plus léger.

C'est ça, en fait. Je me sentais léger. Mon manteau brun boutonné jusqu'au col, une écharpe enroulée autour du cou, je glissais sur les trottoirs à la façon d'une étrange ballerine dopée à l'hélium. Pour la première fois depuis l'Université, je ne pesais rien. Adieu le boulot, le stress, la pression du bureau. Tout autour l'air sentait les marrons grillés et le chocolat chaud, la neige fraiche et les prémices d'une averse de givre prévue pour la soirée. Je t'avais eu au téléphone quelques minutes auparavant. Tu arrivais d'Atlantis, dans ta voiture bleue, et ta voix était couverte par les bruits de la ville autant que par celui de tes essuie-glaces. Cassés à cause d'une tempête de neige ! On en avait parlé pendant des heures l'autre jour, tu m'expliquais un bazar sur un manuel automobile, à propos de la sécurité routière et des inconvénients. J'ai pas dit grand-chose, j'étais complétement à l'ouest. La chanson de tes mots avait vite fait de me paumer autre part, et je me suis rappelé à quel point j'aimais te parler, t'écouter, et surtout à quel point j'y pensais souvent sans vraiment le savoir, quand tu n'étais pas là.

A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été doué dans l'expression des sentiments, ou même dans leur formulation. C'est un domaine trop confus, trop complexe, un peu vague. Ce que je préfère, c'est voir, sentir, toucher. Eprouver, réellement. Le froid qui rentre dans le nez, qui pique les yeux, la brûlure du vin épicé et chaud qui irrite la gorge, par exemple. Toutes ces petites choses-là qui font qu'on peut se balader un jour férié en novembre, et se dire que la lumière et partout autour de nous dans le monde, qu'il nous suffit juste de bien regarder. J'ai raté ça, longtemps.

Sans toi, je n'aurai peut-être même jamais levé les yeux de l'obscurité. Mais tu étais là, tu as pris mon visage entre tes mains pour l'empêcher de pencher. On était ados à l'époque. J'ignorais beaucoup de choses et je te jalousais très souvent pour des raisons stupides, parce que tu n'étais pas la meilleure ni la plus vaniteuse, mais seulement la plus humble et la plus réfléchie. Nos professeurs te félicitaient souvent pour ça. Moi, je t'en voulais, j'enrageais. Je me croyais plus fort que toi.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas la force du corps, mais la force du cœur et de l'esprit. Comme j'étais con, je te faisais des crasses. Tu me le rendais en plus doux, en plus ferme, en plus éclatant. Ça avait le don de me foutre deux fois plus en rogne. Tu n'avais rien de pur, mais tu exhalais l'assurance et la certitude immaculée d'une beauté brute, sans fard, un truc élégant et simple à fois, comme les bourrasques de vent blanc qui éraflent correctement le bord de l'œil à la mer, en été.

Grâce à ce petit truc que tu avais, tu as dévalé ton parcours scolaire haut la main, pareille aux athlètes face à une piste de ski sans rochers ni arbres. Pas de bosses, pas d'égratignures, rien. Plus tard, j'ai appris que tu avais utilisé ta bourse pour ton père très âgé et que c'est pour ça que tu te butais au travail. Quand il est mort quelques mois après, et que tu as pleuré en silence, je n'étais même pas là. On avait pris des chemins différents, j'avais été obligé de retaper mon année. Et mine de rien, ça a creusé un écart entre nous. Puis au fur et à mesure, l'écart est devenu un fossé.

Une sorte de crevasse glaciale, un truc effrayant.

Pourtant, au fil du temps j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été un peu plus pour toi que le type borné qui refusait d'apprendre ses leçons pour accaparer toute l'attention. Vers le milieu de l'année, j'avais mûri, et même si je n'étais pas devenu plus patient j'étais au moins plus calme, moins impulsif. Quand tu passais me donner des cours du soir généreusement, je t'écoutais avec attention. J'observais ta manière de tracer les traits sur la feuille, le mouvement de ton bras qui griffonnait les fautes sur les croquis que j'avais passé toute la soirée à faire, la veille, en me demandant ce que tu allais bien pouvoir penser de moi. J'avoue, j'aurais pu rester avec toi pendant des heures. A sentir la sensation tiède de ton souffle sur ma nuque quand tu passais derrière moi, ou simplement le mélange de l'odeur de ta transpiration et de ton parfum imprégnés sur tes vêtements, en toute fin de journée.

Je me serais presque cru fleur bleue le jour où, lors du bal de fin d'année, je t'ai gravement invité à danser. Tu étais juste venue pour récupérer ton diplôme, tu ne t'étais même pas changée. Les autres avaient des robes affriolantes en taffetas, des bijoux fantaisie imitation argent qui luisaient comme des gouttes de pluies congelées autour de leurs cous blancs. Elles avaient les chignons, les gants, le fard, toute la panoplie des étudiantes qui se croient baronnes avant d'avoir mis ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dans la vie active. Toi, tu n'avais que ton pantalon taille basse, tes bottes et ton chemisier bleu. J'ai vu que tu étais gênée, même si tu ne le montrais pas devant elles. Ça se voyait à la façon répétitive dont tu replaçais sans cesse une mèche de tes cheveux courts derrière ton oreille. Alors j'ai insisté, en attrapant ta main, pour t'attirer vers moi et faire taire les piques de ces vipères jalouses qui disaient que tu n'avais de féminin que tes glandes mammaires. Elles avaient tort. Elles te blessaient, toi d'habitude si forte, inébranlable. Courageuse.

Ce soir, je ne voulais danser qu'avec toi. Au diable la honte, les moqueries ou la tenue de rigueur. Tu étais la plus belle des femmes, la plus admirable qui fut à mes yeux. Une boule dans la gorge, je t'ai entrainé maladroitement dans la danse alors que l'orchestre se mettait à jouer les premières longues notes de l' _Hiver_ de Vivaldi. Tu as levé les yeux, tu m'as souri, tu m'as rassuré d'un hochement de tête. Tes yeux ourlés de cils se mouillaient de bonheur. Je me souviens, j'avais détourné la tête pour dissimuler un sourire, et tu avais posé la tête contre mon épaule, pendant que nous dansions comme des pieds dans le plus agréable des silences.

Et puis après la soirée, tu m'as embrassé chastement avant de repartir aussi vite que tu étais venue. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de vivre un mauvais conte de fées tout le reste de la nuit, après ça. Inlassablement je me rappelais ton contact, ta peau, la sensation de tes doigts, de tes lèvres, et tous les moments que nous avions partagés il y avait de cela quelques heures. Tous ces instants me paraissaient déjà si lointains. En vérité, j'étais aussi vexé, sous couvert de tristesse. Méritais-je que tu me laisses en plan comme ça ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal ? Tu partais comme Cendrillon en me laissant en plan un soir de bal, sauf que je n'avais pas même un fichu soulier de vair à te rapporter. Pendant des mois, ça a laissé une autre grande fêlure dans mon âme, un vrai souffle de froid, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à enfin à ravaler ma fierté pour te rappeler. Pendant une courte période nous nous sommes revus par intervalles puis plus régulièrement, flirtant ensemble sans trop se l'avouer. J'ai appris que tu m'en voulais encore un peu d'avoir été absent lors du décès de ton père, et que tu n'avais pas réussi à ne pas y penser en allant chercher ce diplôme pour lequel tu avais tant sacrifié.

Au milieu de la route pour rentrer chez toi, je me suis donc excusé sobrement, sincèrement désolé.

Alors tu m'as ré-embrassé. J'ai été surpris, presque sonné. C'était très différent de la dernière fois. Cette fois, c'était un baiser brûlant au goût de loukoum, un baiser passionné qui picotait la langue comme les liqueurs suaves des chocolats qu'on trouve pour Noël, dans les coffrets dorés. Un échange sucré, addictif, adulte. Sans réfléchir, je t'ai pris par la taille pour t'enlacer, réchauffant tes épaules engourdies et ton corps frissonnant tandis que nous arrivions devant ton pallier recouvert de neige. Tu as ri ouvertement quand j'ai failli glisser en montant les marches, les mains toujours nouées dans un creux de tes reins harmonieux, ta main tâtonnant à l'aveugle dans l'espoir de faire entrer la clé à travers la serrure givrée. Enfin, lorsque la poignée s'est tournée, tu m'as attiré vivement à l'intérieur sans laisser à la porte le temps de se fermer.

Une fois dans ton appartement, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre un véritable été.

Mais notre idylle ne s'est pas éternisée. Grâce à tes résultats, tu avais décroché une place à Atlantis, un boulot bien payé, alors on s'est quitté, un mois. Six mois. Deux ans. On essayait de se voir, on s'envoyait des mails, des lettres mais malgré nos bonnes relations, les liens se sont vite étiolés. Peut-être à cause de nos caractères trop différents. Ça me tuait de l'admettre, mais c'était vrai.

Toujours est-il qu'après ça nous sommes restés très proches.

Même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jurer à chaque fois que je voyais ce collier, que tu m'avais fabriqué si soigneusement avec du matériel de récup'. Un magnifique pendentif ambre qui semblait toujours, du bout de sa ficelle, attendre patiemment ton retour dans le hall d'entrée. Un peu comme une promesse aux couleurs froides, une étoile filante dont le vœu aurait terni à force de ne pas avoir été exaucé. Toi, tu appelais ça « une Eclaireuse ». Pour ne pas que je sombre dans la nuit si un jour celle-ci venait à me piéger. J'ai secoué la tête en me rappelant ces petites choses. Ce jour-là, ce matin d'hiver, je me baladais enfin le cœur léger. Hors de question de gâcher ce moment. D'un instant à l'autre, nous devions nous retrouver. Au-dessus me ma tête le ciel devenait blanc, l'air se rafraichissait.

Il allait bientôt neiger.

Tout à coup, au croisement de la route du parc, j'ai aperçu une voiture bleue, juste avant d'entendre une porte claquer en plein milieu de la chaussée. Puis la foule s'est fendue sur un bruit de talons et tu es arrivée, rouge, essoufflée, une brume de givre blanc s'échappant de ta bouche alors que tu courrais.

\- Terra !

J'ai regardé les enfants autour qui me dévisageaient, les hommes et les femmes qui, pressés d'achever leurs courses pour le Nouvel An, ne te cédaient pas vraiment le passage. Tant pis. Tu les bourrinais à grands coups de coudes alors que j'avançais vers toi, t'excusant rapidement auprès de chaque passant pour essayer de gagner du terrain.

\- Aqua !

On se serait cru dans un film à l'eau de rose à courir tous les deux comme ça, ceux qu'il nous arrivait de regarder en cachette lors de longues nuits trop froides, pelotonnés ensemble sous notre double couette. Et puis soudain, après avoir traversé des milliers de kilomètres, une foule hivernale et quatre ans d'absence, nous nous faisions face.

Je me rappellerais de cet hiver toute ma vie. Celui où tu t'es arrêtée juste devant moi sur la place, la bouche à demie-ouverte, les mains posées sur les genoux, emmitouflée dans ta grande parka bleue marine.

\- Mince, je ne me souvenais plus à quel point l'autoroute était bondée dans ce sens…

A deux pas l'un de l'autre, j'ai brisé l'écart qui nous séparait pour venir t'enlacer.

\- Bienvenue à Départ, Aqua.

Dans mon cou, un souffle chaud s'est mis à battre la mesure, réchauffant mon corps et mon cœur tout entier. Comme si ça avait toujours été ta place. Comme si tu n'étais jamais partie ailleurs. Tout ton rire vibrait à travers moi à la manière d'un son de cloche, tes mains agrippant le tissu de mon manteau à m'en faire trembler, les battements de mon cœur ricochant dans ma poitrine en un grand chant de fête. Derrière nous, on entendait résonner le beau carillon de la ville et la neige s'était mise à tomber. J'avais chaud, contre toi. J'étais heureux, et je le suis encore, en me rappelant ce que tu m'as demandé. Ton visage pâle était levé vers moi, tu avais les lèvres éclatées. J'avais penché le cou pour poser mon front contre le tien. On avait les yeux fermés.

\- J'ai démissionné, Terra. Je reste à Départ. Maintenant que c'est dit et que n'ai plus d'essence pour faire marche arrière, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

A ce moment je crois que je ne t'aurais même pas laissé regagner ta voiture à pieds si tu me l'avais demandé tant la surprise m'avait cloué au sol. Jamais plus je ne voulais te voir partir, tu m'avais trop manquée. Même si je ne te l'avais pas dit, je l'avais trop souvent pensé. Alors, j'ai accepté.

Tu m'as souris en silence, on s'est embrassés. Cet hiver-là dans mon cœur, c'était l'été.


End file.
